Yogurt
by KitsuneFun
Summary: Sometimes simple milk products can bring about the oddest occurrences with people SasuNaru


I know I am an evil bitch for writing a short story instead of updating one of my existing stories, but I thought you might like this. Plus its been a while since I have felt like writing anything after what happened to my friend and all... so I guess I am a little happy that I haven't completely lost my writing voice so I hope you all like it. If you haven't guessed its sorta SasuNaru though I haven't decided if its during the 'Sweet Tooth' timeline or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (which is too bad cause I would have loved Kishi to do certain things with Naruto and friends if you know what I mean... tee hee)

'Yogurt' by Kitsunefun

A pink tongue slowly licked at the gloopy blue-colored mess that stuck to the end of a simple plastic spoon that hovered near Naruto's mouth. Sasuke could feel his eye twitch in reaction to the action as Naruto let out a long drawn out moan when his tongue quickly entered his mouth where he slowly savored the odd concoction before swallowing.

"Hmmm Yuuummmy~" Naruto fairly moaned before repeating the process again.

Sasuke could feel his hand start to twitch now, wanting to grab hold of the spoon and take it away from Naruto, so that it would make him stop that absurd ritual of his. Consuming Yogurt should not be seen or thought of as a sexual act. But watching the simple act of Naruto slowly dipping his spoon into the cup, before pulling out a small amount of yogurt, and slowly licking the mess off before swallowing it was slowly turning the simple process into a 'Food Porno'.

"Will you stop doing that!" Sasuke growled, finally annoyed and partially turned on to the point that if Naruto didn't stop what he was doing, he might be tempted to kill him or do something else that he wasn't sure Naruto was ready for.

Naruto's hand paused in midair as he stared at Sasuke oddly as though he thought Sasuke had lost his mind, "Excuse me?"

Grabbing hold of the simple plastic cup that held the yogurt, Sasuke brought it up to Naruto's eye level, before shoving it in the other man's face, "THIS!"

Naruto's brow rose in confusion as he stared between the cup of yogurt and Sasuke's enraged face, "It's yogurt."

Sasuke took a deep breath and rubbed a hand across his face and up through his long hair while trying to control his anger, "I know its yogurt… I meant what you were doing with it."

The whole conversation seemed like something out of a 'Borat' movie, "I was eating it…" Naruto obviously didn't know what Sasuke's problem was, maybe he had never had any yogurt before or perhaps he was jealous that Naruto was eating the last one in the fridge, but either way he concluded that Sasuke clearly had a problem with the innocent substance.

"Did you want some?" Naruto asked hesitantly holding the spoon towards Sasuke as a possible peace offering. He watched Sasuke's face redden before he shoved the spoon away from his face.

"No I don't… just stop doing what you were doing with it…"

"Doing?" Sasuke clearly was making any sense to Naruto.

"YES!" Sasuke yelled again, throwing the poor innocent yogurt across the room and against the kitchen wall, watching in satisfaction as it made a loud 'Splat' noise against the wall, "Stop making love to the damn yogurt!"

"Making… Love." Naruto paused, his face scrunched up in amusement, before he started laughing.

Clearly Sasuke wasn't happy by the fact that Naruto found amusement in the situation and continued to glare in Naruto's direction, "Its not funny!"

"It is~" Naruto continued to laugh as he looked over at Sasuke in amusement. He noticed his friend's face had a pink tint and that it wasn't completely do to anger, he wondered briefly if him eating the yogurt had turned Sasuke on?

'Well there is only one way to find out,' Naruto thought, as he leaned closer to Sasuke, "Were you possibly jealous of the yogurt?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened midway, he wanted to deny the fact, but maybe he had been a little jealous that the yogurt had gotten more attention from Naruto than himself-though he wasn't about to admit it, "No…"

Naruto watched in glee as Sasuke's face reddened further at the innuendo, 'Clearly he is in denial… I might need to help him with that,' Naruto thought as he quickly dipped his finger in the yogurt and spread it across the crease of Sasuke's lips, "Are you sure?"

"Wha…" Sasuke didn't have time to finish asking Naruto what he was doing before the other man leaned in and kissed him deeply, taking time to use his tongue to lick up all the delicious yogurt covering his friend's lips before pulling away.

Naruto slowly pulled away and grinned at the dazed look in Sasuke's eyes, "Don't worry I still like you more than any yogurt." He winked in Sasuke's direction before leaving for work.

It took a full minute for Sasuke to finally process what Naruto had just said and done before he decided that maybe yogurt wasn't half bad if it was shared with the right person. 'But', he thought, letting out a rare grin, he was definitely going to get Naruto back for it.


End file.
